


Quick Blind Fox

by WolfWings_Random_Writings



Category: RWBY
Genre: CFVY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWings_Random_Writings/pseuds/WolfWings_Random_Writings
Summary: The adventures of Fox Alistair, the best badass with no lines at all.





	1. The Forest Temple

“And good luck.” Ozpin finished.

I could feel the plate underneath me twitch. My heart started pounding. _No, no they wouldn’t just be…_

Mechanical snapping sounds approach from the left. Levers being released. One shout lowers in pitch and fades. Going farther away. Fast.

I crouch, steadying myself. My heart is going wild, beating rapidly. I can feel my hands shaking. I grip my weapon handles tighter.

“Fox, it’s alright.” I hear Coco next to me. “You’re going to be okay. I’m right here with-“

Then another snap and her voice is gone. My hands shake harder. There’s another click and the plate leaves my feet. I can feel the wind blowing my hair back, whistling in my ears. I try to listen for anything that would hint at my altitude.

Suddenly something slaps my chest. Branches. Branches mean ground. I curl and try to roll as I strip through the branches. I hit the ground crooked and roll hard, dirt and roots slicing at me. My head hits something solid and everything stops.

My ears are ringing painfully. I’m on my back. There’s dirt under me. I smell fresh soil, trees. My whole body aches dully. There’s a more sharp pain on my left cheek. The ringing fades slowly, starting to be replaced with another sound. Pain blossoms on my left cheek again and my head snaps to the right. I can almost make out the sound now. It’s a voice.

“...let you just sit here and take a nap in the middle of the woods? Come on, we’ve got to get going! Will. You. Get. Up!”

Coco. I reach up and catch her hand before the next slap hits my face. _Slapping is not good for concussion patients, Coco._

Her voice catches. “Oh god!” She quickly takes my hands and places them on her face. The feeling is familiar. I can feel the slope of her cheeks under my fingers, the backs of my thumbs brushing her sunglasses. I let my hands linger a bit as my heartrate evens out. Then I remove them and turn to stand up.

Coco grips my arm and helps me stand. “You good?”

I nod.

Coco lets go of me. “So what happened to you?”

I feel the tree next to me and feel the small cracks there. I feel my head for any strange shapes.

I hear Coco’s breath hiss through her teeth. “And you got your vest all dirty too.” She brushes something off my vest. Probably dirt or twigs. I wave her off and she sighs, then starts walking. I feel her slap my ass.

“Now let’s go. I’m pretty sure the whole forest temple thing is this way.” I shake my head and follow the click of Coco’s bootstraps.

We walk in silence for a while. I can hear small animals and leaves sliding in the wind. I stay ready for a different sound.

There. The breathing. I grab Coco’s arm to stop her and put a finger to my lips. I’m once again thankful for the heavy breathing of the Grimm. I stop and listen carefully. Direction. I need a direction.

Left. I turn and extend my blades. I hear Coco’s handbag unfolding next to me. It’s getting closer. I can hear snapping bushes as it approaches. It’s big, clunky. Probably Ursa.

I flinch as noise blasts my ears. Coco’s minigun is going, tearing the forest to shreds with a hail of bullets. I hear the Grimm growling, but it’s slowing down. Coco’s handling it.

I sniff and an acrid smell hits my nose.

 _There’s another one_. I can’t hear its approach over Coco’s gun, but by the smell it must be close. I crouch and put my palms on the ground. I can feel the rhythmic shaking of heavy footsteps. More on my right. I stand and dash past Coco’s back to our right. Now I hear it. There’s the footsteps. And the growling.

I bring my fist into the growling, striking the skull plate solidly. If that’s the head,I now know where the rest of it is. I hear the sound of something moving and duck-spin away from a swipe. I feel its fur catch my hair as I sweep my leg into its other forepaw. The contact is solid and it roars at me. I give it a solid uppercut and hear its paws leave the ground. I fly into its chest and batter its ribcage with my armored fists. I spin and jab my elbows backwards, stabbing it with my blades. It roars again in pain. I pull my blade out and step forward, launching myself into a volley kick. My foot collides with the skull plate of the Ursa, driving it into the dirt. The heavy breathing fades.

I walk back over to Coco, hearing her handbag folding back up. She puts her hand on my arm. “You okay?”

It feels wet at her touch. The Ursa must have nicked me with its claw. I nod, refolding my blades. Coco removes her hand and slaps my ass. I shake my head and follow her.

A little while later, Coco announces that we’re here. I hear her footsteps become sharper. She’s walking on stone now, and a few steps later I feel it under my feet. I stay behind Coco as she walks over to a part of the stone pavilion. She presses something into my hand. It’s made of stone, and I feel its shape. _A chess piece?_ I raise my eyebrow at Coco.

“White knight.” She says. “Seems about right?” I shrug and toss it back to her.

“Great, now let’s head back.” Coco slaps my ass again as she passes me. “I want to make sure dinner is still warm.”


	2. CFVY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox meets his new teammates at Beacon

“So I guess we’re a team now.”

“White knight, huh? Guess it was a nice choice.”

The voices are strange. I imagine I’ll get more accustomed to them. Yatsuhashi has a nice deep voice, but he still speaks softly, when he does speak. That doesn’t extend to his walking though. I’ve figured out Yatsu’s pretty big, since his voice always seems to come from above me. I’d imagine he’s also pretty bulky from the impact his feet hit the floor with when he walks.

Velvet is practically the opposite. I can sometimes lose track of her in the room when she’s not talking. She always seems like she’s tiptoeing. She has this small, heavily accented voice that I honestly find adorable.

I realize she’s in front of me when I feel the bed shift as she sits. “So…can you see us?”

I shake my head, looking generally at where her voice is. People get uncomfortable if I look directly at their eyes. I realize I don’t really know what her face is like. I reach out to her. The bed shifts again as she draws back a bit and I hesitate.

Coco saves me. “He’s just trying to get to know your face. He won’t hurt you.”

Velvet releases a breath and leans forward again. I wait as I hear her rustling.

“She nodded.” Coco clarifies. I nod to Coco and put my hand on Velvet’s cheek. Her skin is soft, warm, her face rounder than Coco’s. I feel bangs on her forehead. She seems to look down and my hand runs over her hair, finding something…soft. I brush the fur with my fingers and feel Velvet flinch. I immediately remove my hand. She seems touchy about them. _Faunus. Kangaroo? Fox? That would be ironic._ I look at Coco.

“Rabbit.” She says. I nod to her and turn to smile at Velvet. She takes my arm and runs her fingers along it in certain places. I realize she’s feeling my scars.

“How did you…get all of these?” She asks quietly.

I shake my head slowly, and Velvet seems to get the message. Someday maybe they’ll know. But not today.

I stand up and extend my hand to Yatsu. He takes it and brings it to his face, making me step forward. He’s taller than I thought. His face is angular and sharp, and feels as tough as his grip. He could use a shave. I think about checking him for a second set of ears too, but decide I’m not tall enough for that. I nod to him and hear his clothing shift. My arm, still on his face, moves down. He’s closer to me, bowing it seems. I bow back lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 2 is up! I liked imagining the first interactions between these characters since we don't see them interacting a lot in the show. Some of you may also recognize something I kinda borrowed from the Netflix Daredevil show, which is the whole "blind character feeling people's faces" idea. I liked it since I thought it was a good way for him to try and get a better idea of what people looked like. You can also notice that Coco knows about it, and uses it to comfort him in chapter 1.
> 
> I'm also considering updating this twice a week instead of once a week. Let me know in the comments if you guys would like that. Also, keep commenting! I'd love to hear your guys's feedback!


	3. Sounds of the Night

I’m sitting in the sill of the open window. I close my eyes and feel the wind blow past my face. I listen to the song of the night birds in the distance. They sound different than back home. I hear shifting and footsteps behind me. Coco. The slap on my ass confirms it.

“Not sleeping, eh?”

“Too many new sounds.”

“Oh, you remembered how to speak suddenly?”

I roll my eyes. “It’s been a big day.”

I scoot over and let her sit next to me.

“I like these two.” She says. I nod in agreement. “You know they’re going to keep asking about the scars.”

“I’ll tell them. Eventually.”

“Last time you said that it took you four months.”

“This time might take longer. I’ll have to see.”

Coco takes my hand and places it on her cheek. “I’m still here. I’m still with you. You’re not alone.”

“I know I can trust you.”

“And them?”

“I have a good feeling.”

“But you’re not sure.”

“No.”

Coco sighs. “Then I’ll be waiting on you.” I hear the grunt of her stretching, then her hair settles on my shoulder followed by the weight of her head. “What are you listening to?”

“The birds.” I reply. “There’s eight kinds of birds out there. I recognize the lark from home. The others all make this weird melody together. Like they’re parts of a whole.”

“Are they what’s keeping you up?”

“The others’ breathing. Two new rhythms on top of yours. It’ll take me some getting used to. Plus one of the boys next door snores and I can hear him through the wall.”

Coco’s head lifts off my shoulder. “Try to get a little sleep, alright? We’re going to have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“I’ll try.”

Coco gives my hand a gentle squeeze, her fingers trailing in my palm as she goes back to her bed. A few minutes later I hear her breathing, deeper and softer. The usual rhythm. I return my attention to the birds. I softly hum along to the tune of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Two uploads a week. Because...reasons. Whatever.  
> Big stuff will happen in the next chapter, and I'm excited to hear your guys' thoughts on it. This one is mostly a little tease of what I came up for for Fox's backstory.


	4. Revelation in Pain

“I want to fight Alistair.”

Scattered chuckling sounds in the stands. I hear Coco wince next to me. “You don’t have to fight him.”

“This is just practice, you can refuse.” Velvet adds.

“No.” I stand up, feeling Yatsu’s hand on my shoulder. It’s only for a moment. He’s not trying to stop me. He’s checking that I’m sure. I nod to him and his hand lifts.

I walk back down the way I came up the stairs and enter the combat stage. Cy Murion is facing me. I can hear the whistling of his sword as he swishes it around. I nod in the direction of the professor’s voice.

“Begin!” Oobleck calls.

I hear Cy draw in a breath. Then he roars.

I’ve been able to hear Cy practicing his semblance from across the school. A sonic roar. It’s no secret why he wanted to fight me. I’d hoped that my aura could block it. I was wrong.

The sound blasts me, my brain exploding in flashes. I try to at least home in on the sound to find him, gritting my teeth against the pain. The sound’s echoing now, coming from everywhere at once. I fall to my knee. I feel the ground, but it’s too shaken by the sound for me to find his vibrations. Or maybe that’s me shaking.

_I should surrender. I can’t fight like this._

_If I fight and lose I’m an opponent. If I surrender I’m a target._

The vibration stops, the roar still echoing in my ears.

“Such a disappointment.”

That’s not a sound I’m hearing. That’s one I’m remembering. I know that voice.

“And a shame you had to drag that nice girl into the muck along with you to get you any respect. You’re a disgrace.”

“No. I’m a warrior! I don’t care that I can’t see, I don’t care what you think! She believes in me. So I can believe in me.”

_She believes in me._

_I can believe in me._

A feeling spreads through my body. It’s strange, a sort of tingling, offsetting my own trembling. It brings my thoughts back to Cy. He should be coming at me from the left. No. He _is._

_I know exactly where Cy is._

I can feel vibrations through my skin, through the air, through the ground. I know the shape of his armor and body, as surely as if I was feeling them with my own fingers. I know where his weapon is. I know its angle.

I push myself to my feet and bring up my elbow. My blade catches his. I can feel his mouth opening in shock. I still can’t hear anything. I think I give my own roar as I respond. I knock his weapon aside and strike him with my fists.

“Disappointment.”

My fist collides with him again. His weapon falls to the ground.

 “Muck.”

I feel his breastplate dent from the impact.

 “Worthless.”

I don’t even know where I’m striking anymore. I’m not striking at Cy. I’m striking at the voice.

“Disgrace.”

I bring my fist up and it collides with his chin. He flies backwards and lands on his back.

_Warrior._ I correct the voice.

I still can’t hear past the ringing wail in my ears. I stagger. I feel my team running to me, feel Cy’s helping him up. Coco’s mouth is moving. She’s speaking to me. I draw a circle around my ear with a finger, our signal for “I can’t hear you.” I feel blood dripping out of my ear. She moves up to take my hand and I hold a palm up to stop her. I reach forward gently and my hand touches her face. It still feels familiar, her cheek under my palm. It’s a different feeling than what I’d used in the fight, more texture, less shape. As my body stops shaking I lose the feeling of everything around me. I’m left with the feeling of Coco in my hand, her muscles as slack as her jaw as she stares at me in disbelief. I smile at her.

“I saw you.” I whisper.

The muscles of her face tighten. I feel water dripping onto my hand, and then Coco throws her arms around me. I hug her back. As my hearing returns, the first sound to faintly reach my ears is her sniffling laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now here is the point where I really start creating things, so I'm expecting to get flamed a lot more for this one. As promised, more teasing of Fox's backstory, and now introducing (drum roll)...   
> FOX'S SEMBLANCE  
> So a lot of you will yell at me for copping out and making him Daredevil, but I don't really think it's the same thing. I think it works with his main way of interacting with the world being through touch. 
> 
> Well, I doubt that this note will change any of your minds if you're going to yell at me. But I would like to take this moment to shout out Lily Potter as the first person to comment on the story. Thanks Lily, it's so much more encouraging to be able to read someone's words than just judging the reception of my writing by a hit count.  
> Either way, new chapter will be up Wednesday!


	5. Flying

Bran has a cold. It makes his snoring worse, even through the wall. I couldn’t take it any longer, so I went for a walk. I follow the cobblestone pathways around Beacon, enjoying the soft quiet of the sleeping school. After a few minutes, I stop. I try focusing on my body again, twitching my muscles rapidly. I feel my vibrations spreading out around me, revealing the shapes of the walkways, the boulders around them. After a moment’s hesitation, I step off of the route that I’ve walked so many times.

I climb my way on top of one of the boulders. I’m scared. It focuses me.

I move before I can talk myself out of it. I run towards the edge of the boulder. I kick at the top of the rock and my feet leave it. There’s the sudden panic of not feeling ground underneath me. But I still feel where I am. I know when to land.

I land on the next rock solidly. My fear is gone completely, and a grin splits my face.

_I jumped. I can jump._

I try it again, launching myself to the next boulder. I jump off that one and I feel the ground coming up to meet me. I roll my landing smoothly.

_I can’t just jump. I can fly._

I dash forward, feeling soft earth under me. I don’t know the route I’m taking. I don’t care. There’s a wall in front of me. A building. Windows and bricks. I jump into it and my fingers and toes catch. I pull myself up the wall and onto the roof. I sprint across the tiles, relishing this new texture under my boots. I feel a gap up ahead, another roof beyond it. I jump neatly over it and keep running. This building ends. There’s a railing on the side of the stairs, a hanging lamp above it. I slide off the roof and catch the lamp, swinging down to slide down the railing. I hit the ground, stumble momentarily, and keep running. I’m laughing as the wind whips past my face. I’m back on cobblestone. I follow it back to our dorm. I run along the side and clamber up the wall to the window I left open. I land back inside the room and stop, panting heavily.

I let my body relax, the feelings of the room fading. I’m back to the sounds of my team’s breathing. Bran’s snoring is muffled, he must have turned over. I pull off my boots and put them in their spot beside my bed as I climb under the covers.

“Fox?” I hear Velvet’s drowsy voice. “What were you doing?”

I smile. “Flying.”

I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I've been seeing a lot less rage over my last chapter than I expected. Not sure if I'm happy that I'm not getting flamed or upset that I'm not getting any feedback. Well, the hit count keeps growing, so I guess thanks to you guys for telling your friends.   
> Next chapter should be up Sunday. That's where we're finally going to hit the timeline of the show, so I have more scenes of what Fox was doing when the camera wasn't on him. Hope you guys are still enjoying!


	6. New Kid

“Ow, that hurts!”

Velvet’s voice triggers me and my semblance is active immediately. I need to take a second to match where her voice was to the feeling. I’ve got her, there.

“Please stop.”

Someone’s grabbing her ear. I hear chuckling. _The laughter of assholes._

“I told you it was real.”

“What a freak.”

My teeth grind together as the guy lets go of Velvet and she walks quickly towards the door, turning as she spots us and coming to sit at our table. Coco welcomes her as I concentrate. I feel the shape of his armor, trying to place him. Cardin Winchester. New kid, just got in a couple weeks ago. And a grade A dick by the sound of it.

Velvet’s head is down shamefully. She’s not going to talk about it. She’s also not going to do anything about it. As much as she hates the mistreatment she gets for being a faunus, Velvet refuses to respond to it. She said she feels like it’s letting them win, letting them make her into an animal.

_I can respond if she won’t._

I wait for Cardin and his team to get up to leave the dining hall. I stand.

“Fox? What’s wrong?”

Coco hadn’t seen. Good thing too or she’d be unfolding her bag already.

“I need to take care of something.” I look at Velvet. “Be right back.”

I follow the sound of Cardin’s armor outside. He’s not going on the path around the building. I follow the path at a quick walk and end up in the middle of the road. I hear him and his friends approaching.

“Cardin Winchester?” I call to him.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

He sounds even more like a douchebag without the general hum of the dining hall.

“Hey, he’s that blind dude, right? Look at his eyes!”

I don’t even bother to indicate that I’d heard Cardin’s teammate whispering.

“You’re new here. I don’t know where you’re from. But you will leave my teammate alone.”

He snorts. “What? The rabbit girl is your teammate?”

_Don’t push it._

“Must not be very good in a fight if she runs from us in two seconds!” One of his teammates calls.

“C’mon, someone her size can’t fight. She couldn’t even break your grip!” Another chimes in.

“And a faunus too!” Cardin chuckles. “I’d be surprised if they even let her serve the food.”

I’m very glad I didn’t bring Coco along, otherwise Cardin and his friends would be a stain on the pavement.

“Your words can cut, but that will not cover a lack of strength. Leave my teammate alone.” I turn and walk away.

“Why you little…”

Heavy footsteps. He’s approaching. I vibrate my semblance into activation. I can feel him coming, right fist raised.

“Think I haven’t got strength? Well what do you think NOW?” He says the last part with a jumping punch.

He’s made the mistake of so many others. Assuming blindness means weakness. I turn and deliver a double sidekick to his breastplate. The first stops his momentum, and the second sends him tumbling backwards. I turn around and stand over him. He’s trembling.

“I think you don’t have the strength to control yourself. Velvet at least has that.”

I kneel so he can hear me better.

“And know that if she didn’t, you would be dead before you left the hall.”

I stand up and turn to walk back inside. I let my semblance fade. As I enter the hall I walk back to the table, sorting out my team’s voices over the chatter. I sit back down and go back to the half-eaten loaf of bread I’d left there. Coco slaps me on the ass to get my attention.

“What was that all about?”

I look at her quizzically. She sighs. “Those walls are mostly windows. Pretty much anyone who was looking in that direction saw your little scuffle.”

_Right. Windows. I always forget there are windows._

“Clearing some things up.”

I look at Velvet across the table.

“She’s blushing.” Coco reports. I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

“Coco!” Velvet complains. I just smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've reached the show, and the next year's crews! This is here for two reasons. One, there is nowhere near enough material for Fox, so I looked for places I could stick him in before Volume 3. Two, hell if I'm going to let Cardin get away with this shit. Besides, watching this scene, there was no way Fox would have let that go. Next chapter will bring us up to Volume 3, when stuff will really start happening. Since, you know, he's actually in the show. Looking forward to that.
> 
> In an aside, starting with the next one, the timeskips are going to come a lot shorter. I did skip CFVE's appearance in the end of Volume 2, but that's more because there was nothing I thought I could add to that scene to make it any better. Maybe I'll add it in later if I get some good ideas for what to write there. I wonder if this site lets you insert chapters in the middle.
> 
> DAMN, I am RAMBLING! But seriously, I'm really happy with all the support from you guys and thank you guys so much!


	7. Vytal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS STORY BROKE 100 HITS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Sorry. Needed to get that out.  
> But really, this has become so much more popular than I ever imagined it would and I thank all of you so much for helping it get to that point.

The professors announce the end of the match. Victory Emerald and Mercury.

_Well, damn it._

“Coco…”

Velvet sounds worried, so I put a hand on her shoulder, which seems to calm her down a bit. I try to tone out the crowd around me. I’ll need someone to give me a play-by-play of the battle later so I can figure out what I missed. It seems weird that these two could take out Coco and Yatsu. I knew they were strong, but I didn’t think they were that strong.

I take Velvet and head downstairs to find our teammates as they come out of the arena.

Later that night, Coco comes over to me on the windowsill. She doesn’t even pat my ass.

“Coco, what happened during that match?”

She stiffens. I can hear her looking over her shoulder. “They split us up and the girl got behind me.”

“You’re quoting Velvet’s summary. There’s more than that.”

“There isn’t.”

I sigh. “Coco, your breathing has been ragged all day. You’re shaking. You’re not sleeping. You haven’t eaten. You keep looking behind you for something to be there and every time Yatsu speaks your heart starts pounding. What happened to you?”

I hear Coco shifting, sniffling, trying not to cry. I hug her closer to me and let her lay against me.

“Coco, I’m not blaming you for doing anything wrong during the match. I just want to make sure you’re okay. What happened to you?”

Coco takes a shuddering breath before she responds.

“When that girl pulled me into the trees, she shot at me a bit and then vanished. I saw Yatsu behind me, he called my name. I told him to watch for the girl and then I heard Port calling that Yatsu was eliminated. I turned around and he was gone. And then that girl appeared behind me and knocked me out.”

I nod slowly. “So every time Yatsu talks…”

“I expect her to follow now.” Coco shivers. “But that’s not what worries me. I know Yatsu was behind me! I saw him walking over, he called my name. But…he never came into the forest…so how…”

Coco’s voice dies. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

“No. Never. I’ll take care of this. Just try to get some sleep. Don’t worry. I’ll keep watch.”

It takes her a very long time to fall asleep. But eventually she does.

I come over and sit with my back against the foot of her bed, listening to the breathing of my team. I keep my word, until morning. I keep watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Volume 3 here we come!   
> Finally now that things actually happen involving team CFVY I can make a little more out of using Fox in it. This one is really a lot more of a lead-up to the next chapter, so anticipate that!


	8. Investigation

It took work finding their room. I had to get Velvet to read it off the registry screen for me. I walk up and knock.

I vibrate into my semblance as the door opens. Something about the way the guy opened the door made me feel like I was under attack. He was the boy, Mercury Black. I could feel two girls in the room behind him, one on the bed, the other on the floor. The one on the bed felt strange. Her vibration kept fluctuating, running together with the things around her.

“Who are you?” Mercury asks.

“Fox Alistair.”

“Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Emerald Sustrai, is she here?”

The girl on the floor stands up and comes to the door. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Can I speak with you for a moment? In private?”

Mercury stiffens. I can feel the metal weaponry on his legs tense. Emerald puts her hand on his shoulder. “I got this, Merc. I’ll see you later.”

I beckon her to follow and head to the end of the hall. Mercury closes the door behind her as Emerald walks with me. When I stop she leans against the wall. “So what’s this about?”

“You had a doubles match with my teammates yesterday, Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi?”

“Yeah.”

“You split them up, fought them one-on-one? You against Coco, your teammate against Yatsu?”

“Yeah, divide and conquer, it’s not exactly a new tactic.”

“What did you do to Coco?”

Emerald snorts. “I snuck up behind her and-“

“That’s not what I mean. What did you do to her?”

“I don’t understand.”

I cross my arms. “Coco Adel is one of the toughest people I’ve ever met. She walked up to a giant Grimm last semester and kicked it in the nuts. She’s barely fazed by anything. She is in that forest arena for two minutes with you and suddenly my captain is unable to sleep and jumping at the sound of her name.”

“I guess she just freaked out.” Emerald gets off the wall and starts walking past me. “Everyone can get a little-“

My fist lashes out and slams into the wall, which cracks under the force of my punch about an inch in front of Emerald. She hops back and I hear the straps holding her weapons click off.

_This is excessive. You know that. This won’t get you anywhere._

I breathe out, letting the tension leave my arm and my fist fall to my side. “My apologies. That was improper. Good luck in the finals.”

Emerald heads back towards her room, then stops and turns to me. “Fox!”

I half turn around.

Emerald hesitates, then continues. “Tell…tell your captain that I can make illusions. Just small ones, for one person who’s closeby. It’s part of my semblance. I made an image of her teammate to confuse her. I try to keep it a secret because I’m not much good without it.”

I turn to her fully and nod. “Thank you, Emerald.” I start to leave.

“Also tell her I like her outfit too!”

I can’t help but smile. “I will.”

Emerald goes back inside her room as I head down the hallway. I pause for a moment at the door.

“So what was that about?” _Mercury._

“He asked how I won the match. Apparently his teammate’s pretty shaken up by that little mind trick I did.” _Emerald._

“What’d you say?” _Mercury._

“I said I can make illusions for one close person for a short time. And that I keep it secret because I can’t really fight without it.” _Emerald._

“You shouldn’t have said that.” _A new voice. Must be their other teammate. She sounds…older than the other two._

“It’s not like she told him the full truth. He won’t imagine what she can really do.” _Mercury. Sounds cocky._

“Still, the endgame is coming. We can’t afford any threat.” _That woman again._

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’ll be more careful. I just…” _Emerald trails off. This woman is addressed as “ma’am”? Not even a team captain would be called that, and certainly not from Mistral. Who is this woman?_

I shake my head and leave. _It’s rude to be eavesdropping like this. But maybe I should keep my ears open._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm still reeling from the 100 hits. Dang.   
> New chapter! Coming next will be Battle of Beacon!   
> So here's the issue. The next three chapters are the battle and aftermath, and that's all I have. But if I could get some suggestions from you wonderful readers, I'd love to continue this story past what I've written so far. I tell you this so you can start throwing ideas at me for what Fox was doing for the entirety of Volumes 4 and 5 (and maybe 6, we'll see if CFVY shows up).   
> That's it for now, I will try to upload Wednesday but I'm traveling for Thanksgiving so I may not be able to.


	9. On The Ground

The creep practically impales itself on my blade. I shove it off and listen carefully. That sounds like beowolves, maybe an ursa, it’s hard to tell. There’s a lot of background noise. Airships flying and crashing, the huntsmen all running around Vale, mechs and soldiers fighting with or against us. I realize I got separated and head for the sound of Coco’s minigun a few streets away. I climb up to the roof of the building next to me and start moving before a clicking sound makes me stop.

It sounds like high heels. Here? On a roof? I vibrate my semblance. There’s a girl behind me. She’s shorter than Velvet even. But something about the way she carries herself…

She’s moving towards me. I turn and set my stance. I meet her charge with a quick punch.

Instantly my punch is moving left, caught by the crook of the umbrella in her hand. I swap my stance as she kicks at my face. I lean back to dodge and raise a leg to avoid her sweep. She’s fast.

I keep punching at her but this girl is a defensive pro. Any momentum I direct at her gets countered and sent out of my line. I don’t want to attempt a kick. She could easily take me down if she got at my legs.

Something sets me off and I stop my assault. This girl isn’t attacking me. She also hasn’t said a word this whole fight. I pause, guard still up.

“Who are you?”

No answer.

“Are you on our side?”

Shake of the head. No.

“If you’re willing to fight we could use your help. Otherwise, get somewhere safe.”

I can feel her expression. She’s surprised. I straighten out of my stance and turn.

“Yes, I could fight you because you’re attacking us. But right now I have people I need to protect. They come first.”

The girl walks over to me. She goes on her tip-toes and I feel her kiss my cheek. I’m stunned for a second, and in that second, she vanishes.

_Who the hell_ was _that? And she kissed me? What?_

I’m shocked out of my daze by the sound of Coco’s gun blaring again. I wonder how I’m going to explain this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sort of intermediate chapter, and I considered cutting it from the story. But whatever, have some fun. I will probably never refer back to this in the future, so...whatever.  
> Oh, and happy thanksgiving!


	10. The Battle of Beacon

My scroll buzzes loudly. I answer it.

“Fox! Fox can you hear me!”

_Coco. She’s scared._ “I hear you, what is it?”

“I need your help! I’ve got civilians down and I’m holding Grove Street myself!”

“I’ll be there soon!”

“Stop talking and move!”

I don’t need her to tell me twice. I sprint across the rooftops towards Grove Street, following the growing volume of Coco’s minigun. She’s holding back a pack of beowolves, and I can feel something behind her, a man. He’s on his side, barely breathing. I land next to Coco.

“About fucking time, blind boy! Grab this one and get him out of here!”

I run over and lift the man onto my back.

_Damn, he’s heavy._

 “What about you?”           

“Get him back to the rally point. I’ve got this!”

I heft my passenger and somehow manage to run back the handful of blocks to our temporary headquarters where Port and Oobleck are coordinating the defense. I drop the man off with the medics and sprint back to Coco. My heart is racing. Something is wrong. It isn’t until I get closer that I realize what.

_I can’t hear her gun._

I vibrate my semblance on as I charge through the streets. I can see the beowolves approaching. A few of them are clawing at something on the ground.

_No._

My mind goes blank as I rush into the pack, pummeling and slicing, letting my arms move on their own, blasting a hole through the Grimm. One or two rake me with their claws and I shrug off the pain, letting it fuel my rage. As the last one falls I kneel next to Coco.

“Coco! Coco talk to me, come on, talk!”

_She’s not responding. She can’t be dead. I can’t have just let her die._

I turn her onto her back. My hand comes away wet, bloody. I can still hear her breathing, but it’s even softer than when she’s asleep, and way too fast. I get my hands under her arms and legs and lift her up, then stagger and almost drop her. I set her down quickly and drop to a knee. I feel my shirt. It’s sliced in a dozen places, but the three claw tears across my middle are slick with blood. A lot of my blood.

My chest burns with pain as I lift Coco again, coming to my feet. I can’t run without feeling like my body is tearing open, which I suppose it is. I manage a swift walk back to the rally point, which has become a stagger by the time I get there. I can’t use my semblance anymore. My aura is completely spent. I can hear shouting and people running closer over the blood pumping in my ears. My adrenaline rush is wearing off. My side is burning again. Someone reaches me and I feel their arms take Coco’s weight.

“Help Coco…” I manage. I feel myself pitching forward, and everything goes dark before I hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I apologize for missing the Sunday upload. I try to keep my uploads on this site consistent so you guys can all keep track of when chapters will be posted. That said, this Sunday will be the final chapter that I have written. And yeah, while that's cool and all, it doesn't have to be the end! I asked you wonderful readers and will continue to ask you for comments on ideas of what comes next for Fox and team CFVY. Send them, guys, I really would appreciate any ideas.  
> Anywho, this is probably the chapter I'm most proud of. Look forward to the conclusion on Sunday! I appreciate everyone who reads this.
> 
> A side note, I'm currently working on a different story that's formatted a bit differently than this one and takes place in the Kingdom Hearts series. That'll probably be my next one, but I'm going to wait until I've finished writing it before I start uploading. It's going to span the whole series up to this point, so it's gonna be big. Give me some time with it.


	11. Family

I wake up sharply.

_Coco._

I sit up quickly and my side explodes with pain. I put my hand on the bandages wrapped around my midsection and wince, laying back down slowly.

_Those beowolf claws are nasty._

I listen to the room. I can hear bio monitor pings, a bunch of people breathing. Sounds like we’re in the Vale safe zone they were setting up. I focus on the sounds of breathing, trying to isolate individual rhythms. Who’s the one next to me? I recognize the rhythm. Coco. It’s Coco!

I sit up, more slowly this time, letting my healing skin stretch around the wounds. My aura has always healed me fast. I try a careful vibration, and my semblance responds, giving me a rough layout of the room, but making my cuts burn. I let it fade. I stand cautiously and walk over to Coco’s bed, feeling my way through the stretcher beds. I wish I could see the bio monitor screen, but she sounds like she’s alright. I touch her neck, feeling her pulse. It’s even and steady, same as her breathing. I let out a heavy breath. She’s alive. I let my hands cup her face. It’s warm, smooth, familiar.

 “FOX!”

I had been so focused I hadn’t been listening for Velvet. I heard her as I felt her tackle me, her arms around me. My cuts explode and I hold Velvet off a bit. “Bandages, Velvet. Not aesthetic.”

Velvet immediately lets go of me. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” She hugs me again, more carefully avoiding my bandages. “I’m so happy you’re alright! You were unconscious for so long.”

“How long?”

“Two days.”

“Coco too?”

“No, she’s been awake. Just tired. She fought hard. You brought her in cut up and with three broken ribs.”

“Yatsu?”

“Out on patrol with our classmates.”

I nod, sitting back down. I tentatively feel my bandages. “Going to have a few new scars.”

Velvet sits on my bed next to me. “Fox? I know you didn’t want to tell me before, but…how did you get the rest of your scars?”

I run a hand reflexively up my arm.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Velvet adds quickly.

“No, it’s okay. You’re my teammate. You deserve to know.” I take a steadying breath. “I was born blind. I’ve always been this way. My family, Alistair, we’ve always been huntsmen, generations back. But my father, he was convinced that I couldn’t fight without my eyes. I argued, said I would be the greatest blind huntsman, I would make the family proud. I learned to fight, I got strong. But he refused to have any pride in me. I was his biggest shame. Eventually, it got to me too. I began to think less and less of myself. I became my own biggest shame. And I just wanted to end it. So I left town, I went out into the woods, followed the sounds of the Grimm. I walked up to them, lay down, and just let them eat me.”

I hear Velvet gasp, but she doesn’t interrupt.

“I would have died there, sad and alone. And then I was rescued. By Coco. She fought off the Grimm. She dragged me back to town, got me to the doctor, even paid for my hospital bill when my father refused to. She saved my life. When I asked her why, she said she believed in me. That I could be strong. A fighter. A huntsman.”

I smile.

“She was the first person who’d ever told me that. She gave me the strength to keep fighting. To end up here. She saved me in more ways than one.”

Velvet ran her fingers gently up my arm before resting her head on my shoulder.

“Thank you. For trusting me.”

“That’s what we do in a family, Velvet. We trust each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the story of Fox (such as I have written)! I'm happy to take suggestions for where to go from here, but this is all I have done so far.  
> As I mentioned in my previous chapter, I'm working on a titanic project in the Kingdom Hearts games, so that'll be coming out...eventually.  
> Thank you all for the support you've given this story for its run. I love all of you, and thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first upload to this site, and I'm excited to see how this is received. I liked the design and style of Fox when I saw him and was disappointed when he was given no lines whatsoever. So here is my look at what makes Fox Alistair Fox Alistair. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Side note, the future chapters I wrote and the scenes I put him in are sort of a mix of his sparse appearances in the show and scenes where I had good ideas for something for him to do. It'll skip around a lot.


End file.
